User blog:Heynow187/Rodo Park Magic Park
I've always been a big fan of the RollerCoaster Tycoon games. When I first played the RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 , I was hooked and I loved the sequels (especially the second game). It would be nice to have an Rodo Park game on the Playstation 4 , Xbox One , PC/CD , Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. I would like this to be a collaboration between Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft and Atari, along with help from the creator of the series, Chris Sawyer. Gameplay The main focus of the game is to have the freedom to build and customize whatever you want and to share your creations with the world. Mechanics The gameplay would be a mix of RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 and Planet Coaster. You can build amusement park, also you can build water parks, and safaris in an open 3D environment. Using the CoasterCam, you can take photos, record videos, ride your rides, and see the park from a first person view. You can also add fireworks, light shows, water shows, and mixmaster shows and play them to songs which can play on a scheduled time. Add scenery to your park to make it more appealing to guests. You can make changes to the land by simple landscaping and/or by terraforming. During gameplay, you need to manage your staff, finances and park ratings to make sure that your park is top-notch. The day/night cycle returns and at night time you can light up your park by lighting up rides and adding lamps. There would be two clocks in the game, with one displaying the in-game time and one displaying real time. As a new feature, you can build tracked rides underwater by having tunnels created where the track the meets the water or by building tracks from the bottom of the water and connecting the stations to the underwater paths. You can also build curved paths, spiral stairs, and escalators. By creating extra data, you have the option to save track designs, parks, and photos to either the system memory or microSD card. Controls Comming Soon.. Modes The game will have modes taken from RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 along with some new modes. Single Player One player only with optional co-op for 2 players on 1 Switch. Career Mode Choose from a list of scenarios and complete park objectives. Sandbox Mode Build your own park from scratch with all rides and scenery available and no money restrictions. Tutorial Mode Learn how to play the game and utilize the various features. Custom Mode The game's main selling point. In this mode, the only limit is your imagination. Scenario Editor Design your own custom scenario. Choose from every ride and scenery item available. Track Designer Build your own track designs for roller coasters and other tracked rides. You can also build scenery around your tracks to give them themes. You can also record videos of your coasters. Building Editor Create your own scenic building designs. You can also make your own signs by using a painting tool similar to Microsoft Paint. Guest Creator Create and customize your own guests that will appear in your parks. You can give them names, select their gender, age, height, weight, skin color, hair color/style, eye color, facial features, clothing, headgear, eyewear, wristwear, footwear, and swimwear. Clothing and accessories are color changeable. Each guest you create can have the option to ride certain rides depending on the preferred ride intensity you give them or ride all of the rides regardless of preferred intensity. You can also create guests individually or in groups. Guests can be created from scratch or by choosing a look-alike from your Miis. Wireless Mode Up to 4 players. It can be either 4 players on 2 Switches or 4 players using individual Switches. In this mode, 4 players can build a park together in Career Mode, Sandbox Mode, and Scenario Editor. All players build on separate sides of the park and share the same loan. Each player is highlighted with their Mii icon, username, and color. Online Mode Connect to Nintendo Network. When connected, you will be taken to a room where you will take control of your Mii and interact with players from all over the world. You can share your custom parks, building designs, track designs and custom guests with the world. When interacting with other players, you can visit their custom parks, ride their own track designs and give them your feedback. You also have the option to use content posted by others for use in your game. Co-op Mode can also be played online between friends with voice chat enabled. Online co-op utilizes the same features in Wireless Mode. There would also be competitions where players can build certain coasters and parks, record videos of them and post them on social media. Extras Model Viewer View the textures of the rides and scenery. Sound Test Listen to the in-game music. Photo Gallery View photos taken from rides and the in-game camera. Video Player View videos that you recorded in-game. Records View your in-game records and play time. Credits View the game credits. Options Change the controls, check your save data, change the language, and adjust the sounds. Rides/Attractions Rides and attractions that are highlighted in bold are new additions. Rides and vehicles from Wacky Worlds and Time Twister would return as alternate designs for their counterparts. Roller Coasters Steel *Air Powered Vertical Coaster *Alpine Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster *Coasterball *Corkscrew Coaster *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Extended Coaster *Floorless Coaster *Giant Flume *Giga Coaster *Half-Pipe Coaster *Heartline Twister Coaster *Hypercoaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Junior Roller Coaster *Lay-Down Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *'Mine Cart Coaster' *Mine Ride *Mine Train Coaster *Mini Coaster *'The Roller Coaster (First Time)' *'The Roller Coaster (Second Time)' *Motorbike Races *Multi-Dimension Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Sea Serpent Shuttle *Soap Box Derby Racers *Spinning Steel *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Roller Coaster *Splitting Coaster *Stand-Up Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *Steeplechase *Stormrunner *StrataCoaster *Tilt Coaster *Towering Coaster *Turbo Bikes *Twister Coaster *Vertical Drop Roller Coaster *'Wacky Worm' *Wild Mouse *'Wing Coaster' Wooden *Flying Turns *Reverser Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Coaster *Wooden Wild Mouse/Mine Inverted/Suspended *Compact Inverted Coaster *Flying Roller Coaster *Glider Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Roller-Soaker *Sky Rider *Suspended Swinging Coaster Water *Dinghy Slide *Log Flume *River Rafts *River Rapids *Splash Boats *Water Coaster *White Water Rapids Junior / Family Rides *'Apollo' *'Aquatic Merry-Go Round' *'Auto Scooter (80's)' *Buffalo Roundabout *Car Ride *Cheshire Cats *'Christmas Tree' *Dinosaur-Go-Round *'Double-Decker Merry-Go Round' *'Dumbo' *'Hully Gully' *'Fire Convoy' *Floundering Ferry *Flying Saucers *'Galaxy Buzz' *'Jeeps' *'Karts to Nafta for Kids' *'Magic Merry-Go Round' *Maze *Merry-Go-Round *'Mini Ferris Wheel' *'Mini Merry-Go Round' *Mini Helicopters *Monorail Cycles *Monster Ride *'Moto Scooter' *'Monza Circuit' *Odyssey Ride *'ONDA buses' *'Petting Zoo' *'Playground' *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups *'Remote Control Cars / Boats' *Snake Helter-Skelter *'Spacial Merry-Go Round (Original)' *'Spacial Merry-Go Round (1996)' *Spiral Slide *'Star Merry-Go Round' *Tea Cups Ride *'The First Merry-Go Round of Uruguay (1903)' *'Trencito Gusanito' *Vintage Cars Thrill Rides *Aileron *'Astro Liner X-10' *'Aztec Flower' *Barn Stormer *Bucking Bull *'Bus Stop' *Chairswing *'Chaotic' *Claw of Doom *Condor *'Dart planes' *Discus *Disko *'Double Inversion' *Double Sky Wheel *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *'Ghost Cyclone' *Giant Slide *Go Karts *Gravitron *Gyrator *Insanity *'Kamikaze' *Kaos *Lasso *Launched Freefall *Loop the Loop *Loop-O-Plane *'Mambo' *'Mambo Decade of 90 (Replaced Original)' *Meteorite *Mine Drop Ride *'Monster' *Motion Simulator *'Motocross' *Octopus *Parachute Drop *'Paratrooper' *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship *Pounding Surf *Power Boat *Quad Bikes *Revolution *Rip Tide *Robot Arm *'Rock and Samba' *'Rock and Samba Decade of 90 (Replaced the Original)' *Roll-O-Plane *Roto-Drop *Rotor *Rotovator *Roundup Ride *'Skateboards' *Sky Diver *Sky Sling *Sky Swat *Sky Swing *Sky Wheel *Snow Cups *Spider Top Spinner *'Spiderwoman' *Spin Doctor *Swinging Inverter Ship *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *'The Torpedo' *'The Whip' *TNT Vortex *Top Spinner *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Twist *'Viking' *Whirling Dervish *'Wind Turbine' *'Yira Yira' *Zipper Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *'Hydrofoils' *Jet Skis *'Parasailing' *'Pedal Boats' *Rowing Boats *'Speedboats' *Submarine *'Surfboards' *Swans *'Wakeboard' *'Water Skiing' *Water Tricycles *Windsurfer Gentle Rides *3D Cinema *'12D Cinema' *'Aero Giro' *Aquarium *'Autovelox' *'Autolanchas' *'Auto Electric Scooter' *'Auto-Dromo Olimpia (1934)' *'Balloon Ferris Wheel' *'Basketball Court' *'Batting Cages' *'Bouncy Castle' *'Bowling Alley' *'Bumper Cars (1950)' *'Bumper Cars (2013)' *'Bumper Cars (Video Rock)' *'Bunnies merry-go-round' *Circus *'Circuit The Veloz Track' *'Cosmic Astro' *'Crazy Worm' *Crooked House *'Demolition Derby' *'Dizzy Dragons' *Dodgems *Dolphin Show *Double-Deck Observation Tower *'El Loco Bus' *'El Viaje Mágico' *'Electric Cars' *'Electric Karts for Kids' *Ferris Wheel *Fun House *'Gasoline Cars Circuit' *Ghost House Ride *Ghost Train *Giant Ferris Wheel *Haunted House *Haunted Mansion Ride *Hershey's Kissing Tower *'Hot Air Balloon Race' *'Ice Hockey' *'Ice Skating Rink' *Insect House *'Indianapolis Circuit (Replaced Track 8)' *Kara Oki Concert *Killer Whale Show *Laser Battle *Lion Show *'Magic Carpet Slide' *Mini Golf *'Mini Twister' *'Mini Bumper Cars (1980's-2003)' *'Mini Bumper Cars - (Crazy Worm Side, with the Traffic Police inside)' *'Mini Bumper Cars (2013)' *Mirror Maze *Monster Trucks *Nocturnal House *Observation Tower *'Paintball' *'Peter Pan circuit' *Planetarium *'Planes' *'Playhouse' *'Pony Ride' *'Ray Walkthrough' *Reptile and Amphibian House *'Rock Wall Climb' *'Rocket car' *'Roller Skating Rink' *'Seal Show' *'Sea Lion Show' *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *'Super Indianapolis Circuit' *'Tennis Court' *'The House of the Madmen' *'The Track of 8 Circuit' *Tiger Show *Trampoline *'Volleyball Court' *Western Wheel *Wild West Show *'Vespa Motorcycles Merry-Go Round' *Zero-G Trampoline Transport Rides *Air Boats *Chairlift *'Central Express Train' *'Continental Express Train' *Elephant Transport *Elevator *'Gondola Lift' *'Helicopter Tour' *Hop-on Hop-off Transport Trams *'Horse Carriage' *'Hot Air Balloon Tour' *'Liliputian train' *'Magnet Train' *Miniature Railway *Monorail *Paddle Steamer *'Pneumatic Train' *Safari Train *Safari Transport *Suspended Monorail *'Tontolín Express Train' *'Train to Escala H0' *Trams *'Trolley' *Water-Based Transport Shops/Stalls Aside from shops and stalls, as a new feature, you can build restaurants and choose various combinations of foods and drinks to serve in each restaurant and you can build food trucks and food courts. Restaurants can also have themes with certain menu items as well as atomosphere and architecture. Foods *Beef Noodles *Bison Burger *Burgers *'Buritos' *Toffee Apple *'Candy Bars' *'Cannolis' *'Chicken Noodle Soup' *'Chips' (various) *'Chow Mein' *'Churros' *Cookies *'Corn Dogs' *Cotton Candy Stall *'Crabs' *'Crackers' *'Cupcakes' *Dino Burger *Donuts *'Egg Rolls' *'Falafel' *'Fishsticks' *Fried Chicken *Fried Rice Noodles *Chip Shop *'Frittatas' *Fruity Ices *Funnel Cakes *Golden Nugget Candy *Hershey's Chocolate *Hot Dogs *'Ice Cream Cake' *'Lo Mein' *'Lobsters' *'Malasadas' *'Marshmellows' *Meatball Soup *Moorish Kebabs *'Mozzarella Sticks' *'Muffins' *'Nachos' *'Omelets' *'Onion Rings' *'Pancakes' *'Pasta' (various) *'Pies' (various) *Pizza *Popcorn *Pretzels *'Quesadillas' *'Ramen' *'Ribs' *Roast Sausages *'Salads' (various) *Sandwiches (various) *Sea Food *'Shawarma' *'Shrimp' *'S'mores' *Steakhouse *Sujeonggwa *'Sushi' *'Tacos' *Toffee Apples *Turkish Delight *'Waffles' *'Watermelon' *'Wings' *Wonton Soup Drinks *Coconut Drinks *Coffee *Croctails Tropical Juices *Drinks (sells water bottles and sodas) *Hot Chocolate *Ice Tea *'Icees' *Lemonade *Rocket Boost Cantina *'Smoothies' *Soybean Milk *Space Shake *Spooky Shakes *Star Fruit Drinks Souvenirs You can build either individual stalls or build an entire shop selling multiple souvenirs like in a real amusement park. *'8 tracks' *Accessories *'Analog synthesizers' *Balloons *'Blu-Rays' *'Caricatures' *'Cassette tapes' *'CDs' *'Christmas ornaments' *'Corks' *Cuddly Toys *Cutlasses *Dino Masks *'DVDs' *'Gramophone records' *'Group Photos' *Hats *Indian Feathers *'Jukeboxes' *Musical instruments *Pool Toys *Safari Toys *Shield and Spear *Spooky Jokes *Sunglasses *Sunscreen *Swimsuits *T-Shirts *'Tube amplifiers' *Umbrellas *'Vintage guitars' *'Watches' Facilities *Cash Machine *First Aid Room *Information Kiosk *Toilets *'Coca-Cola Vending Machine' *'Pepsi Vending Machine' *'Fanta Vending Machine' *'Sprite Vending Machine' *'Snack Vending Machine' *'Hershey's Vending Machine' *'M&Ms Vending Machine' *'Pringles Vending Machine' *'Lays Vending Machine' *'Dippin Dots Vending Machine' *'Water Bottle Vending Machine' 'Restaurants/Food Stores' *Old Country Buffet *Sonic Drive-In *Arby's *Papa John's *Golden Carrol *Little Caesar's *Long John Silver' *A&W *Cold Stone Creamery *Blimpie *Tim Horton's *Applebee's *Checker's *Waffle House *Olive Garden *Charley's *Nathan's *Qdoba *TGI Friday's *Johnny Rockets *Krispy Kreme *Carl's Jr. *Denny's *Chili's *BackYard Burgers *Burger King *White Castle *Mcdonald's *La Pasiva *Five Guys *Wendy's *Taco Bell *Domino's Pizza *Pizza Hut Express *Sbarro *KFC *ChickFalay *Popeye's *Zaxby's *Baskin Robbins *Ben & Jerrys *Dairy Queen *Blue Bunny *Dippin Dots *Subway *McAllisters *Dave & Buster's *Dunkin Donuts Pool Slides and Rides New pool pieces will include the giant bucket, rope swing, and swaying bridge. *Aqua Blaster Slides *Body Slide *H20 Slide Bowl *Inflatable Ship *Lazy River *Ring/Raft Slide *Wave Pool Animals New animals would include reptiles, farm animals and marine life among others. as a new feature, you can make new aquariums and camp zoo for reptiles, pets, farm animals marine life or whatever *'Alligator' *'Armadillo' *Camel *'Cheetah' *Chimp *'Cow' *'Coyote' *'Crocodile' *'Eagle' *Elephant *'Emu' *'Dolphin' *'Donkey' *'Fish' *'Fox' *Gazelle *Giraffe *'Goat' *Gorilla *Grizzly Bear *Hippo *Horse *'Iguana' *'Jackal' *'Jelly Fish' *Kangaroo *'Lemur' *Leopard *Lion *'Lynx' *Mandrill *'Monkey' *Orangutan *Ostrich *'Otter' *Panda *Panther *'Pelican' *'Penguin' *'Pig' *Polar Bear *'Poisonous Fish' *'Puma' *'Ray' *Rhino *'Sea Dragon' *'Sea Lion' *'Seal' *'Shark' *'Sheep' *'Sloth' *'Snake' *Tiger *'Tortoise' *'Vulture' *'Walrus' *'Wolf' *Zebra 'Arcade / Carnival Games' This would be a new type of attraction. *Air Hockey *Autorobot *Ball and Bucket Toss *Baseball Pitch *Basketball Hoop *Billiards *Crane Game *Darts *Derby *Duck Pond *Dunk Tank *Fish Games *High Striker *Horse Race *Milk Bottle *Pachinko *Photo Shooting Gallery *Pinball *Punching Bag *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots *Ring Toss *Roulette *Shooting Gallery (various) *Shooting Gallery Shooter *Skeeball *Slot Machine *Video Game *Water Gun *Whack-A-Mole *Zeke Shack Scenery / Themeing All scenery packs from the first three RCT games will return and be updated to include new items. New scenery packs will also be introduced. *Abstract Themeing *Adventure Themeing *African Themeing *'Animal Habitat Themeing' *Antarctic Themeing *'Arcade / Casino Themeing' *Asian Themeing *Australasian Themeing *'Beach / Lagoon Themeing' *'Camp Themeing' *'Catwalks and Supports' *'Christmas Themeing' *Classical/Roman Themeing *'Construction Themeing' *Dark Age Themeing *Egyptian Themeing *European Themeing *Fences and Walls *Futuristic Themeing *Gardens *Giant Candy Themeing *Giant Garden Themeing *'Hotel / Resort Themeing' *Jungle Themeing *Jurassic Themeing *Martian Themeing *Mechanical Themeing *Medieval Themeing *Mine Themeing *'Mountain Themeing' *Mythological Themeing *'Neighborhood / Suburban Themeing' *'Neon Themeing' *North American Themeing *Pagoda Themeing *Path Items *Pirates Themeing *Prehistoric Themeing *'Restaurant Themeing' *Ride Events *Roaring Twenties Themeing *Rock n' Roll Themeing *'Romantic Themeing' *'Ruin / Temple Theming' *Sci-Fi Themeing *Shrubs and Ornaments/Statues and Fountains *Six Flags Themeing *Snow/Ice Themeing *South American Themeing *Space Themeing *Spooky / Creepy Themeing *Sports Themeing *'Stadium Themeing' *Terrain Surfaces *Trees *'Underwater Themeing' *Urban Themeing *Walls and Roofs *Water Feature Themeing *Western / Wild West Themeing *Wonderland Themeing Music All songs from the first three games would return and new pieces of music would be composed by Allister Brimble, Alistair Lindsay, and Koji Kondo. Staff Hire and manage staff members to improve your park. You can select their genders, give them names, and give them uniforms. *Animal Keeper - Manages animal habitats and takes care of animals. *Entertainer - Perform to make guests happy. Costumes include pandas, tigers, elephants, gorillas, astronauts, knights, romans, pirates, bandits, sheriffs, sharks, aliens, pumpkinheads, cowboys/cowgirls, bears, clowns, dolphins, dinosaurs, ninjas, samurais, etc. Like in the previous games, certain costumes depend on the scenery. *Janitor - Keeps the park clean by sweeping paths, watering gardens, emptying trash cans, and mowing grass. *Mechanic - Inspects rides and fixes rides when breakdowns occur. *Park Inspector - Inspects the park and rides and gives tips to the player to improve the park. Appears in every scenario and can't be fired. *Security Guard - Patrols the park to prevent vandalism and lookout for guests who misbehave. *Vendor - Works and operates the rides and shops. Disney-Themed Content As a collaboration with Disney (if this was real of course), players can build with content based on Nintendo IPs. These can be unlocked by either completing in-game tasks or by scanning Amiibo and can be used in Scenario Editor and Sandbox Mode. Rides / Attractions / Vehicles *Barrel Train - A steam train with the cars and locomotive in the shape of barrels from the Peter Pan *Splash Mountain - TBA *Chao Garden - An enclosure for Chaos from the Mary Poppins *Console Arcades - Arcades where guests can play NES, Super NES, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch games. You can choose which systems are playable in the arcades. Comming Soon! Scenery *''Peter Pan'' Theming *''Mary Poppins'' Theming *''Song of the South'' Theming *''Bambi'' Theming *''Dumbo'' Theming *''Snow White'' Theming *''Cinderella'' Theming Comming Soon! Real Parks These are only suggestions. These parks would only be made available if the licenses to these parks were acquired. If none of these parks are made available at launch, then they can be made available as downloadable content. Each park will come with their own scenery pack. *Busch Gardens Tampa *Cedar Point *Disneyland *Dollywood *Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom *Efteling *Europa-Park *Hersheypark *Knott's Berry Farm *Lagoon *Legoland California Resort *SeaWorld Orlando *Schlitterbahn Kansas City *Universal Orlando *Walt Disney World *Parque Rodo Infantil *Parque Rodo Grande Category:Blog posts